On The Outside Looking In
by Cody Snape
Summary: Cody Snape is a young wizard who is in the middle of his Second year at Hogwarts. He is a bit of a loner until he meets a mysterious boy. His curiosity gets the best of him after disappearances and tales of a horrible monster are happening at the school.
1. Prologue

On The Outside Looking In

_Cody sat, idly watching the forests of Hogwarts quickly fly by. He felt as if he were in a trance, staring at the swirl of colors from his compartment window. _

_Oh how he wished that he could be out there! Meeting and discovering all of the many magical creatures in the forest. It was his first year and he didn't want to leave. Here, he could practice his magic whenever he wanted. At home, he was prohibited from even the simplest of spells. _

_He had already mastered the levitation charm, being one of the only ones in his class that could actually float the feather off of his desk. He caught a quick glimpse of a bright red-haired boy with freckles blowing out of the corner of his mouth while Professor Flitwick was grading him. A wiry-haired girl was sitting beside him eyeing the boy in absolute disgust. She was one of the few that actually achieved levitation with her feather. _

_The only other person in the compartment with him was his best friend, Draco Malfoy. Cody had expected the sorting to be wonderful, ending with him and Draco being put in Slytherin. He was a little disappointed. He didn't have anything against the other houses; he just wanted to be in the same house with his buddy. So if Slytherin was what Draco wanted to be in, that was what Cody wanted to be in also. It ended with Draco in Slytherin and Cody being sorted into Gryffindor. _

_This didn't exactly go over well with his father. As a matter of fact, when he told him, his father spun around so quick that he knocked his cauldron into the floor. Rotten smelling green liquid spilled onto the hard stone floor. Severus Snape's face grew so red that it resembled an overcooked beet._

_" No kind of raggedy old wizard hat could see the potential that Cody would have in Slytherin!" Snape shouted._

_The Sorting Hat retorted, saying that he would rather be an old, raggedy hat than a big-nosed, greasy-haired hothead._

_ Dumbledore calmed the fighting, saying "actually Severus, I am very glad that your son has been placed in Gryffindor. There are a few people that I would like him to meet." _

_"You aren't talking about Potter and his cronies, are you?" Snape asked._

_ "Maybe, Severus." Said Dumbledore coolly""Cody could learn a few things from Harry, Ronald and Hermione. With his intelligence and magical skills, I would hate for him to spend too much time with Draco and lose such a bright, promising young wizard to the wrong side, if you know what I mean, Severus." _

_"Yes, but sir, surely-_

_"Young Cody will remain in Gryffindor whether you like it or not. Sorry for shouting. You just don't get it, do you, Severus. You always want to jump in and change things around." Dumbledore sighed, regaining his composure."Cody gets that from you. Severus, please promise me something."_

_"Anything, sir, just name it" Snape murmured."_

_"Please try to just sit back and watch things. Like a parade, if you will. Every now and then, you just need to step out, and make yourself be on the outside, looking in."_


	2. The Vision In The Mist

This chapter of my story is very short. Sorry to probably the one person reading! Joking-Or Am I?

Chapter One: The Vision in the Mist

Cody stared into the misty ball in front of him. When he first heard about divination, he was one of the first people to sign-up for it as an extra class. He saw that he would have to sacrifice thirty minutes of his free time to learn the subject, but the thought of actually being able to predict the future severely intrigued him. The pros definitely outweighed the cons in his opinion.

When he told his father he just gave an irritated grunt and told him that divination shouldn't even be taught at Hogwarts. Or, if the art of Divination was going to be taught, it would be better taught by an actual seer, rather than a foggy, old woman. Cody simply ignored this. He was used to his father's disapproval. Ever since he could remember, no matter how much he'd achieved, it was never enough for his father. Even when he won his first duel this year, his father wasn't there to see it. When Cody informed him about his victory when he met him in the dungeons, Snape muttered a soft, insincere "very good" and continued down the corridor.

As he slowly flickered back into the present, he saw an image start to form in the ball. From what he could see, it was a silhouette of a young man. What part Cody could see, he was in a room filled with murky, green water all around except for a platform in the very middle of the pool, on which the man was standing. When Cody looked closer, he saw a huge shadow coming out of the water. But instead of easing onto the platform with the man, it arched it's back up until it's entire slender body was standing straight up, looking down at the man.

When Cody focused on the man's face, he saw that the man was not afraid. In fact, he looked at the creature as if it were a long-lost friend. Cody just noticed another small, shadowy lump on the ground next to the man. Before he had a chance to look more closely, the crystal ball faded back into its hypnotic, foggy composition.

He was excited and amazed at the same time. He had actually seen into the future! It only lasted for about a minute, but he felt as if he had just won the lottery.

Happiness quickly faded into sadness. How could he tell anyone about what he's just seen? If he told anyone, they would ship him off to the mentally confused ward at St. Mungo's Hospital for sure! He'd better write-down what he'd seen, just in case, though. He got out an empty piece of parchment and labeled it "Divination List". He would write all of the details of his visions here, and piece together the puzzle when he found enough clues.

"Don't try to suppress your gift, Cody," said a misty voice. He turned around to see professor Trelawney staring directly at him. The bell rang and Cody was the first one out the door.

"_What a day_" he thought to himself.


End file.
